


Absence

by bkwrm523



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkwrm523/pseuds/bkwrm523
Summary: Castiel and the reader get into an argument that forces the reader to realize how far he’s come when it comes to learning about sex.





	Absence

“Please,” Castiel resorted to begging you now, his blue puppy eyes staring into yours.  Your heart melted slightly, that expression always getting to you.  “I need to do this alone.”

“Cas,” you growled.  “I can take care of myself.”

“I know you can.”  Castiel quickly reassured you.  “But- you have to see this from my perspective.”  He sighed and cupped your face in his hands.  “You seem so small to me.  So fragile.  I  _can’t_ lose you.  I cannot be sure that I will be able to protect you.  Please, stay in your room.”

“Cas.”  You tried to sound comforting, but firm.  Castiel interrupted you, kissing you passionately.  You  _tried_ not to fall for it.  You really did.  But  _fuck_ , could your boyfriend kiss.  You whimpered softly into his mouth.  His tongue thrust into yours, dominating the kiss and melting you beneath his hands.  Your hands lifted, scrambling at his arms and shoulders for purchase, desperate to try and gain back some ground in the argument.  But you were swiftly forgetting why or even  _how_ to object to… whatever it was you’d been arguing about.

Castiel finally released you, gazing down at your breathless face with the firm, dominant expression he often got during fights.  The one that always made your panties spontaneously combust.  Also, Castiel had since learned, the one that tended to make you lose the will to disagree with him during arguments.  There was a faint, hidden mischievous light in his eyes that made you nervous.

“It wasn’t a request,  _girl_.”  Castiel growled at you.  He moved, walking forwards and pushing you backwards towards your bed.  You swallowed, struggling to remember the points you’d been making to him earlier.

“Cas, I-” the back of your thighs hit the mattress, and you broke off, glancing behind you at the bed and swallowed.  You looked back, Castiel’s face still so close you could practically taste his breath.

“Tell me the safe word.”  Castiel demanded, his voice soft but no less commanding.  “Remind me that you know.”  
  
“H-halo?”  You had to swallow before you spoke,your voice trembling with the force of your arousal.

“Good girl.”  Castiel praised you quietly, the familiar words making you automatically elated and aroused, despite your ever dwindling desire to carry on the fight.  “One more time.”

“Halo.”  Your voice was slightly stronger this time, but your panties were still growing wetter with his dominant side showing.  As he well knew, the sneaky little shit.  Making sure you knew you had a way out, but  _damn_ was he hard to argue with like this.

Castiel smiled, a proud smirk that made you nervous and wet, and shoved you down onto the mattress.  You dropped to your butt with an ‘oof’, staring up at him with wide eyes.

“Crawl to the top of the bed.”  Castiel ordered you.  “Lay down in the center and get comfortable.”  

You obeyed automatically, all thought of arguing long gone.  You felt a strong tingle as a wave of warmth swept over your whole body; his grace, caressing every part of you.  You landed on your back, letting out a startled squeak when you realized that Castiel had taken all your clothes off.

“Good girl.”  Castiel’s soft praise drew your attention.  He snapped, and your limbs moved suddenly without your consent.  You glanced up to see your arms handcuffed to the headboard.  You heard his wings flutter, and could almost feel the brush of feathers against your skin.  A glance down showed you that your clothes were all gone.

You felt the bed dip on one side, drawing your attention to Castiel sitting next to you.  You glanced down at his hand, trying to make out what was held in his fingers, but before you could he was above you.  Castiel pushed his tongue into your mouth, kissing you fiercely and possessively.  You moaned into his mouth, struggling to hold onto your brain while Castiel’s lips persuade all sense away.  You gasped into Castiel’s mouth as you felt something teasing your pussy lips, gathering moisture before pushing into you.  Once it was all the way in, positioned  _just_ right to brush every spot in you, the small nub nestled into place against your clit.  Castiel broke away from youhis eyes gleaming with a feral need.  You whimpered, knowing now what it was.

Your vibrator.

Distracted by this realization, it took you a moment to realize that Castiel had left the bed.   Looking around the room, you find his form standing in the doorway.

“Cas?”  You called, your voice quivering with desire and confusion.

“Oh, I almost forgot.”  Castiel replied after a moment, stopping and turning to look at you.  He snapped again, and you looked down at the feeling of ropes on your bare legs.  Castiel had tied your legs together, ropes covering all up and down your legs so there’d be no wiggling them apart.  The vibrator was tied in place, and your feet were tied to the footboard.  You could barely move.  And there was the strip of fabric you could feel wrapped around your face, gagging you.  Desire-filled panic started to fill you and you glanced back up at Castiel’s smug grin.

“If something goes wrong, baby, just pray the safe word to me.”  Castiel reassured you.  He lifted one hand, and you saw the vibrator’s remote.  He pushed a button, making it come to life inside you.  You gave a startled moan and slid your eyes shut, trying to process all this.  The door clicked shut and you glanced up, confirming what you suspected.

The sexy fucker just  _left_.

***

An hour later, you were in  _agony_.  Castiel had been edging you, and he wasn’t even in the room!  You’d come once, almost immediately.  Castiel had started the vibrator on the highest setting, drawing startled shouts from you as you were quickly thrown higher and higher until you came.  You’d started to decide to try and hold out, too; you had no idea how long he intended to leave you here, so it was probably best to conserve your strength.

Your first orgasm had thrown  _that_ idea out the window.  It was probably another one of his ‘lessons’ that all your orgasms belonged to him.

After you came down from your first orgasm, the vibrations had dropped to the lowest setting, making you whimper in gratitude.  You’d actually thought he was taking it easy on you.

How wrong you’d been.

The vibrator would gradually amp you up higher and higher until you were almost there again… then die down.  Either to the lowest setting, or sometimes Castiel would just switch it off.  A few times, you’d tried to get  _yourself_ off; squeezing your legs together and flexing your hips within the little bit of give your bounds gave you.  Naturally, you were unsuccessful.

You weren’t sure if Castiel could hear you, but steady muffled whimpers and complaining whines fell from your gagged mouth, and you were quickly reduced to a begging mess as you mentally pleaded with him to let you come.

It was hard to keep track of time, but you thought it was about an hour later that Castiel changed tactics.

The vibrator gradually amped back up higher and higher, and you gave a grateful moan, relieved to  _finally_ be coming.  You gave a scream when you came, the build up going faster than usual with how long Castiel had been teasing you, your orgasm seizing control of your senses as you writhed helplessly within your bonds.

Then, after you came down and took a moment to recover, you noticed that the vibrator hadn’t eased up.

For the next hour or so, you were flung into orgasm again and again, until you were praying to Castiel for relief, begging for a break.  You almost wished for the previous hour back.  Naturally, your prayers went unanswered.

Finally, Castiel returned.  The door clicked open, and you glared over at him, totally exhausted.  Castiel leaned against the closed door, smirking and watching you.  You whimpered when you realized he had no intention of releasing you yet, and tried to plea, momentarily forgetting the gag.  Castiel didn’t move or speak as you made muffled noises behind the gag; his eyes roamed your naked body up and down as the vibrator inside you pushed you higher and higher even as you resisted, forcing you into yet another orgasm.  You didn’t have breath left to scream; you just let out a long, pained whimper.

When you opened your eyes again, you hadn’t moved, and you could feel the vibrator still buzzing inside you.  But you saw nothing but blue eyes right in front of yours.  Castiel lay on top of you, resting his weight on one arm propped on the bed.  You didn’t think of the other hand yet, entranced by his eyes so close.  Until you felt the vibrator slowly pull out of you.  You threw your head back, closed your eyes, and let out a grateful moan, beyond relieved that he was finally taking the thing out of you.

Your relief was short-lived.

The vibrator was almost totally out of you; only the head was still just inside your outer lips.  You felt Castiel’s grace fill your pussy; not stimulating or filling, just  _there_ , monitoring your health and preventing any injuries as he abruptly  _slammed_ the vibrator back inside you.

You’d thought you didn’t have any breath left for screaming.  You’d been wrong.

Castiel’s eyes were intense and feral, drinking in your expressions as his hand ruthlessly pumped you with the vibrator, his strokes hard and merciless with it still on its highest setting.  He shifted his weight a little, and the hand propping him up grabbed a breast, tweaking the nipple hard.  He leaned down and sucked the other into his mouth, biting viciously with his eyes fixed up on your face.  You tried to thrash and writhe away from the pleasurable torment, but he had tied you so thoroughly, that there was nowhere to go.  It wasn’t long before you were coming again, this one so much more intense.  You screamed, unable to stop your hips from thrusting into his hand as his grace and the vibrator milked your orgasm on and on until you were tugging at the restraints and mentally pleading with him to let you down.

It felt like a year later that he finally let you collapse onto the bed, thoroughly spend.  There was the sound of his wings and faint brush of feathers; the sheets below you were suddenly dry, and your bonds, the gag, and the vibrator were all gone.  Castiel pulled you into his arms, turning you on your side and spooning you from behind.

“Are you well?”  Castiel asked after a moment, his voice rough and slightly concerned.

“Mmmmm.”  You couldn’t summon a verbal response, trying to encapsulate in a groan how sated and happy you were, as well as how annoyed you were with him for pulling such a sneaky move.  Castiel laughed, burying his face in your hair and holding you close.  When he stopped laughing, he kissed you on the shell of your ear.

“I’m sure you will want to discuss the outcome of the meeting, as well as my poor behavior during the argument.  Once you can feel your legs again.”  Castiel suggested, his voice confident and filled with pride at reducing you to this state.  You gave a wide, involuntary smile; you were trying to be angry with him, but couldn’t quite manage it.  It was too good to see him this happy and confident.

“Ass.”  You finally managed a word, the sting taken out of the insult as your voice was filled with love and affection for him.

“I love you, too.”  Castiel replied, a smile audible in his voice, and reassuring you that he could hear your real message underneath the complaints.


End file.
